Second Chances:Unwrapping Memories Ch1
by jtbwriter
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Rick and A.J. are surprised by a phone call from his old friend Carlos, and Rick decides to see if he’s really changed. When an old enemy threatens, will Carlos betray them?
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Unwrapping Memories

As Christmas approaches, Rick and A.J. are surprised by a phone call from his old friend Carlos, and Rick decides to see if he's really changed. When an old enemy threatens, will Carlos betray them?

(This is a fictional story and all characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a short time. I promise to put them back when done!)

"A.J., hand me those lights." Rick reached down as his brother handed up the string of Christmas decorations.

"Sure you guys don't want another couple hundred lights, looks like you've cornered the market on electricity out here." A.J. needled the older Simon.

"Very funny, I dare you to tell Laurie that!" Rick sneered, then climbed down and hit the switch.

"All right!" Robbie came out of the house, then grinned at his father.

"Pop, it looks great-I love the Christmas trees along the roof. Has Mom seen it yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to bring her out now." Rick replied, pleased with himself. He left Robbie and A.J. to fiddle with one of the bulbs.

Entering the living room, he dropped a kiss on his daughter-in-law's cheek as she sat nursing his granddaughter. "There's my LaLa." He whispered, then Ramona moved her head towards the kitchen.

"Dad, Mom's in there, she was getting me some water."

"Thanks, honey." Rick answered, then went inside to find Laurie carrying a glass of water.

"I'll take that, sweetheart." He took the glass then kissed her. "Hmmm, I like that. " Laurie met his lips again.

"Well, drop that water off at Ramona and I'll show you something else you'll like." Rick teased.

Laughing at his proud expression, Laurie let him lead her through the house and out onto the front walk.

"Don't look, not yet." Rick warned, then turned her around.

"Oh, Rick, it's beautiful! Where did you get the color change trees?" she almost bounced with joy, holding on to his arm.

"I found them in a Christmas store when we went to San Diego, I thought you'd like them." He replied, happy with her reaction.

"I do, darling, thank you!" she hugged him, then smiled as A.J. protested, "Hey, I helped too!"

"Thank you, A.J., you did a good job." She added then dropped a kiss on his cheek. "It looks wonderful, I can hardly wait to see what you did with your house."

"Oh, it's not as showy as this, but I like it. Hey!" he yelped as his older brother whacked him in the butt.

"Showy, huh?" Rick ragged him then ran toward the drive, chased by A.J.. Laughing, Laurie didn't see the wind picking up until her hat went flying from her hair.

"Whoa, where'd it go?" she looked around and then called to her son, just coming from the house.

"Robbie, the wind blew my hat off; do you see it?"

"No, Mom, let me look around for you." Her son walked over to the cars then searched around them. As he turned away, Laurie spied it on the roof, then saw it was hung up on one of the trees that edged the gutters.

"I see it, I'll go up and get it." She told him, unaware he didn't hear her.

Just as A.J. caught up with Rick, the older Simon turned and started wrestling with his little brother.

"Wait a minute, is that Laurie on the ladder?" A.J. stopped him, then Rick automatically twisted around then noticed his wife climbing the steps.

"What's she doing? Robbie?" he called to his son, who was looking around the fence.

"Hey, Pop, Mom's hat blew off, oh, I see it it's …Mom?" Robbie blanched, seeing his mother perched on the ladder, reaching for her hat.

Laurie turned hearing her name, "It's okay, I found my hat, what.." she started, feeling the ladder sway as a gust of wind hit the steps.

Suddenly the metal feet of the ladder slipped, and Rick choked as he saw it start to fall.

"Laurie! Hang on!" he yelled, racing toward the house. As Rick approached, he panicked as she let out a scream and grabbed for the edge of the roof. Her fingers slid off the tiles, and she fell.

One moment Laurie was calling his name, the next Rick was beneath her and caught her in his arms, his knees bending with the suddenness of her weight, then he straightened up.

"Darlin'," he gasped, breathless. "Are you all right?" She nodded, her eyes wide with shock.

"Rick, my hat, it blew on the roof, I only wanted …" she suddenly realized he was holding her, then she let out a small sob and put her arms around his neck.

"Darling, you caught me, did I hurt you?" Rick heard A.J. and Robbie next to him then he felt their relief as they each patted him on the back.

"Pop, that was great, how did you move so fast?" Robbie beamed with pride, then saw the color come back into his face.

"I don't know, son. Sweetheart, I'm okay. Let's go inside." Rick saw Laurie start to shiver, reacting to her fall. "I'll get the door, Rick, nice catch." A.J. hugged the two of them, then held the door as Rick carried his wife inside. Placing her on the sofa, he sat next to her as Robbie fetched a couple of blankets then wrapped them around his parents.

"I've got you, Laurie, it's all right." Rick comforted her, then shook his finger at her.

"Next time you let one of us go and get your hat, darlin'. That ladder is dangerous."

"Yes, Rick, I promise. I just didn't want to lose it, you gave it to me, love." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. Realizing what almost happened, Rick made a sound then gathered his wife into his embrace, blanket and all.

"I know, I know, angel. Thank God I got there." He sighed, then took the cup of tea that his brother brought him. "Thanks, little brother."

"You're welcome. Honey, I thought you were afraid of heights." A.J. handed his sister-in-law a cup then took a seat next to her as Ramona and Robbie stirred up the fireplace.

"I forgot." She looked bemused at A.J., then managed a grin as her son grimaced.

"Mom, that ladder is so old, don't ever climb on it, please?"

"I won't; I'm cured of retrieving anything off that roof." Laurie pledged, then giggled as Rick let out a deep breath.

"You'd better, or I'll turn you over my knee." He warned, then belied his words with a kiss.

"Yes, my lord."she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Just then the phone rang, and A.J. picked it up.

"Simon residence."

Rick half-listened to his brother as he stroked his wife's hair, then picked up a wary tone to A.J.'s voice.

"Yes, he's here, just a moment."

Glancing up, Rick saw A.J. cover the receiver then tersely say "It's Carlos."

"Carlos?" Rick looked blankly at the younger Simon, then took the phone from him.

"Amigo? Como esta?"

He could here the humorous edge in Carlos's words. "Bien, Rick. It's been a long time, compadre."

As they chatted, asking after each others' family, Rick felt his guard drop, maybe things had finally changed for Carlos. As if reading his mind, his childhood friend added, "I finally found out what you've known all along, Rick, nothing's worth risking your loved ones for. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"That's great, Carlos. About time, too. So what are you doing for Christmas, are you having a party?" Rick relaxed, hearing him paint a picture of a tamale party with his mother and sisters. He found himself telling his friend of their planned gathering of children and relatives. "I'm going to have a piñata this year, got any good spots where to find one?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'm heading to Tijuana to pick up a few, wanna go with me?" Carlos replied casually, giving Rick pause.

"Tijuana, uh, that's kinda far to go for a stuffed paper animal; you know of any places closer." Rick hedged, not quite comfortable the idea of going across the border with his former pal.

"None that are that good. Come on, Rick, it'll only take a couple of hours. You still have to go to San Diego before Christmas to see your Aunt, don't you?" Carlos wheedled, then paused.

"I really want you to meet the reason I've settled down, I wish I could see Laurie too. I have a lot to make up to her."

Touched by his sincerity, Rick decided it was time he saw Carlos; if only to make peace with him.

"All right, amigo. We can meet you at your sister's this Friday. She's still in Encinitas, isn't she?" Rick saw Laurie smile at his expression, and he put her hand to his lips.

"Yes, she still is, and she'll love to see you both. Call me when you get into town, I can hardly wait." Carlos's voice sounded so excited to Rick, he was glad he'd changed his mind.

After making his farewells, Rick hung up then saw an unhappy look on A.J.'s face.

"Rick, you're not serious, are you? You're going to see Carlos?"

"Yes, A.J., I'm going to see him at his sister's house. I think he's changed, I think he's really found someone to knock some sense into him." Rick saw his brother shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but I just don't believe him. Carlos never looks out for anybody but himself if money's involved."

"A.J., I think you're wrong." Laurie put a placating hand on her brother-in-law's arm.

"Rick's known him better then anyone. Maybe Carlos has changed and at least we'll know for certain. Darling, I'd like to go and see Carlos's family. Can I?"

Rick smiled tenderly at his wife's eagerness; her belief in him never ceased to move him.

"May I?" he teased, then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sure, darlin', besides, we can go see Auntie and finish our Christmas shopping too."

"That'll be so much fun." Laurie giggled then hugged his neck. "Rick, you think of everything."

"Oh please, sis!" A.J. groaned melodramatically. "He's hard enough to put up with without you giving him a swelled head."

"Face it, little brother, she's got good taste." Rick needled back, then turning in her arms, whispered "Sweetheart, you are my everything. Don't you forget it."

"I won't." she murmured, her lips meeting his.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later, Rick gave a hug to his Aunt Annie as Laurie tousled the hair of his cousin.

"Next year you come for Thanksgiving at the ranch, Auntie." Rick told her, then took a bag of presents from Laurie and put it into the rear of the truck.

Saying their goodbyes, the two Simons climbed into the truck and Rick put the vehicle in gear then headed toward the freeway.

As they drove toward Encinitas, Rick put an arm around his wife.

"I'm glad we came, darlin'; I'd forgotten how nice it was at Christmas time here."

"I didn't, we even had time to go to the Candle Factory. I'll never forget the first time I smelled lemon soap, you bought me one from there." She put her head on his shoulder.

"You remember that?" Rick was amazed, then saw the look of nostalgia on her face.

"I'll never forget it. You gave it to me and said it reminded you of summer."

"That's right. I bought you lemon and Mom strawberry, I had to keep A.J. from eating the soap because he didn't believe it could smell like that!" he reminisced.

Laughing over the memories of his younger brother, Rick grew quiet as they pulled up to the neatly kept home on the outskirts of Encinitas. Instantly a figure came out from the whitewashed porch, and Rick sucked in his breath when he saw the wiry form of his old friend.

"Rick, he's so thin." Laurie gasped, then teared up at the beaming expression of Carlos as he came toward their truck and opened her door.

"Carlos!" she hugged him, then let him help her out of the cab.

"Little Laurie, you're still the prettiest girl in town." he smiled then glanced up at the older Simon.

"Mi compadre." He held out his hand, and Rick grasped it, then drew him into a hug.

"You always were the flirt with my girl. How are you?" he choked, fighting his emotions.

"Better then ever." came his reply, as Rick pushed back, getting a good look at him.

As the two chatted, Rick managed to cover his dismay at the gaunt appearance of Carlos. "So where's this someone you wanted us to meet." He asked.

"She's right here." Carlos raised his head as a child's wail pierced the air. Leading them to the porch, he stopped at a baby stroller sitting next to the front door, then reached in and lifted up a small girl, dressed in a miniature jogging suit.

"Andrea, don't cry. I'm here. Say hello to your Uncle Rick and Aunt Laurie." The little girl stopped crying and stared at the dumbfounded husband and wife.

"Thought you'd be surprised. This is my daughter, Andrea Marie." Carlos said proudly.

Rick was the first to recover. "Your daughter, well, for goodness sake." Hearing an unfamiliar voice, the child turned to look at him then focused on Laurie, who smiled at Andrea and cooed, "Hello, little one."

"Ma!" she squealed and reached out to her with both arms. Instinctively Laurie held out her hands and Carlos gently handed his daughter to her.

"Oh, sweetie." Rick looked at Laurie and saw how tenderly she held the little girl, now giggling and playing bouncy with her.

"Uh, Carlos, how old is she?"

"Almost a year old, her birthday is the day after Christmas." A sad expression came over Carlos's face.

"Her mother, is it anyone I know?" Rick knew the answer almost before he saw his friend's head shake.

"No, Rick, you didn't know Marie, I met her at the hospital where my mother was treated a couple of years ago. We started going out a lot, and my sisters really liked her. Unfortunately," Carlos sighed, "she didn't want to be tied down with a family. When she told me she was pregnant, I asked her to marry me. She almost laughed in my face." He slumped down into a seat on the porch and Rick ached for him. To fall for someone and be rejected like that…..

"Hey, Carlos, that's rough…" he stopped when he saw his friend's rueful smile.

"It's okay, I'd half-expected to lose her. But what I didn't know was that she was in love with a married man who didn't want kids. When I offered to support her in what ever she decided, she took me up on it, literally. After she had Andrea, she left her with me and said she'd be back. That was ten months ago. Last I heard she moved to Northern California."

"Oh, Carlos.." Laurie murmured sympathetically, shifting Andrea to her hip as she reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"At first Mom and the girls were blaming me, then once they realized Marie really left both of us, they've helped me a lot. When I'm at work, Consuelo takes care of her. Only thing is, I don't think either of my sisters want to raise another child." He looked over at his daughter, then made a funny face at her.

Instantly the girl laughed, and Carlos brightened up.

"At least something good came out of your, I mean, she's beautiful, my friend." Rick fumbled.

"Thank you, Rick. You don't know what it means to have you guys come see us." Carlos drew his sleeve across his eyes, then smiled.

"Enough of the past. So you want a couple of piñatas? I know a great place a mile from the border, they make them to order for all the big hotels. What say we go get some dinner, hit a couple of the night spots then come back here tomorrow."

Just then Andrea sneezed, and Laurie wiped her nose with a handkerchief.

"Bless you! Carlos, I don't think taking her out in this cold is a good idea. Why don't the two of you go; I'll stay with Andrea if you like."

Rick started to shake his head, "Laurie, you've never been to TJ…" only for Carlos to eagerly interrupt.

"You're a good sport, Laurie, thank you! I want you to get to know Andrea and my sister won't be back until tomorrow, Mom's got a cold and didn't want the baby to catch it."

"Well, why don't you follow Rick and I back to our hotel then he can ride with you over the border." Laurie suggested, seeing Rick relax at the suggestion.

As they pulled up to their hotel, Rick saw a familiar car in the self-parking area. "Don't look now, darlin',we've got company." He grinned.

Laurie glanced over and started to laugh. "I thought Mom was coming for New Year's; I guess she changed her mind."

As they parked, Rick shook his head at the blond and silver-haired man just coming out of the hotel lobby.

"What happened, Mom decide to see Auntie this week?"

A.J. flashed a relieved smile.

"Yes, but more important, I have some news, can we go to your room?"

"Let me meet you up there, Carlos'll be here in a minute. I think you and Mom'll be surprised when you see him." Rick told him, just as his friends' truck pulled into the waiting zone.

A.J. gave Laurie a hug, then turned around in time to see Carlos approaching with his daughter in tow, a baby carrier over one arm.

"Little brother, how are you?" Carlos called out, and Rick saw A.J.'s momentary look of surprise, then Cecilia's voice carried from the entrance.

"Goodness sake, Carlos, who is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few minutes hugs were exchanged with Cecilia commandeering a sleepy Andrea and hustling them all up to the Simon's rooms.

After settling the little girl down for a nap, Laurie rejoined the rest of the family in time to hear the reason behind A.J.'s sudden visit to San Diego.

"When Ron got the information, he got a hold of Robbie at the house, then called me. He wanted us just to keep an eye out, that's all." A.J. was saying as she walked in the room.

Immediately, Rick held out his hand to her.

"Sweetheart, Ron's been trying to reach us, remember that Rodriquez, the one working the prescription drug ring?"

He saw a startled look cross her face. "Yes, Rick, he's one of those who tried to force you and Carlos to smuggle for him, then he tried to kill us." Laurie took his hand then sat next to him as he continued.

"Darlin', he's escaped from jail, seems he was up for another parole hearing and managed to switch places with his lawyer, then hitched a ride on a garbage truck leaving the prison. Ron says he may be headed toward Yuma."

"Oh, no!" Laurie put a hand to her mouth, memories of watching Rick nearly shot in front of her flooding her thoughts. She looked at him then Carlos, whose eyes darkened with shame.

"Honey, it's going to be all right." A.J. spoke up, seeing her distress.

Taking a deep breath, she managed a smile then gazed at her husband's worried expression.

"I know, just a bit of a shock. We'll be okay. It's a good thing we came to see you, Carlos." she added, causing him to look puzzled.

Rick grinned at his wife's logic. "She means we're out of harm's way here if Rodriquez heads for Arizona, my friend. Meantime, we've still got a couple of piñatas to pick up, A.J., Mom?"

"Oh, no. You boys go along, Laurie and I will stay here and get to know Andrea. Don't forget to get a couple for your Aunt, I'll take them to her tomorrow." Cecilia decided, bringing a smile to Carlos's face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Simon. Don't worry, I'll pick out the best ones for your sister, maybe some candy for you, Chiquita?" he teased Laurie, making her giggle.

"You know my weakness, just bring these two back sober." She retorted, breaking the two brothers up.

As the three friends headed out the door, Rick lingered behind and planted a kiss on Laurie. "We won't be too late, sweetheart. You and Mom have a good time."

"We will, darling. I love you." She murmured, then drew his face down for another kiss.

For a second Rick thought about passing on the excursion, then he heard his brother groaning, "Riicck."

"Hold that thought until tonight, love." He whispered, then hugged Cecilia and followed the others down the quiet hallway.

As Rick settled into the passenger seat of Carlos's old car, he chuckled at his friends' remark "Just like old times, except A.J.'s old enough to come!"

"Just barely!" Rick tossed at his brother in the back seat, then ducked the thump A.J. aimed at his head.

After a short drive on the freeway, Rick was relieved to only have a cursory hold up at the border. Within an hour they located the Piñata Piñata company Carlos had bragged about, and he had a hard time picking out just a couple of the holiday treats.

Finally each of them settled on three piñatas each, and the two Simons were astonished at the low prices they were quoted. Arranging for the brightly colored piñatas to be delivered to the border crossing, Rick insisted on treating them all to an early dinner, and soon all three men were chowing down on tacos and fajitas at a restaurant Carlos knew.

While waiting for their server to return with his change, Rick noticed Carlos glance nervously at a man standing at the bar. "You know him?" Rick asked, then saw his friend swallow convulsively.

"Yeah, he's an old acquaintance, from my bad old times. I'd just as soon not run into him again."

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Rick had a sinking feeling this meant trouble, so as soon as the waiter came with his money, he threw down an extra five and asked where the back door was.

"Thru the kitchen, follow me, Senor." The pleased server led them down a hall, then escorted the men through the kitchen to a side door opening onto the parking lot.

"Thanks, bud." Rick nodded to his brother, who walked out first then seeing no one else around, indicated it was clear.

As Carlos unlocked the car, he glanced around, then warned " I think we're being followed, I'm sorry guys, I'll get us out of here."

Rick could see A.J. was tense; so he spoke calmly for both of them as they slid into the vehicle.

"We'll worry about sorry's later. Hit the gas, now!"

Immediately peeling out of the rocky parking lot, Carlos did a couple of quick lefts and rights, then headed back to the border on the truck route.

Noticing the lack of traffic, Rick started to relax, only for A.J. to clear his throat.

"Guys, that red Camaro that was parked next to the front of the cantina, it's coming up on us."

Swiveling around, Rick caught a glimpse of a car, no lights, within half a block from them.

"Carlos, is there someplace safe we can pull into…" he started, then a loud bang sounded, and the car started to swerve.

"Damn, we've lost a tire, hang on!" Carlos hollered, then managed to get control and whip around to go back toward the outskirts of town. Turning again on a side street, they were almost to the main highway when another bang sounded, and the car veered toward a half-filled wash.

"Brace yourself!" Rick yelled, then ducked just as they skidded into a chain-link fence. The impact set off both airbags, saving all three men from the crush of metal into the interior of the car.

As soon as the car stopped moving, Rick glanced behind him and saw A.J. sitting stunned, then turned and gasped, seeing Carlos with blood on his face, slumped against the deflated safety device.

"A.J., A.J.!" he said loudly, then saw awareness in his brother's eyes. "Rick? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we've got to get out of here, I'm going to try to raise Laurie, but Carlos needs help, can you get out?" he asked. "I don't know, shh, someone's coming." The younger Simon froze, then Rick heard the sound of two men's voices.

"Out, now." He hissed, then saw A.J. manage to open the back door, then slide out.

"Head for the police station we passed, get help, okay?" Rick told him, then met A.J.'s eyes.

"I'll come back with the cavalry, be careful." he replied evenly, then reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. Within a moment he was gone, and Rick quickly loosened his seat belt, then helped the now groaning Carlos out of the car, just as a puff of smoke signaled an engine fire.

Hastily half-carrying, half-dragging his friend, they barely made it away from the smoking wreck when it exploded, sending both men crashing to the ground.

Dazed, Rick heard Carlos whispering, "Rick, where's A.J.?"

"He's gone for help, can you walk?" he ventured hopefully.

"I can try, can't let them take me. That man, he worked for Rodriquez." Carlos said thru clenched teeth. "I'm as good as dead, they'll use me to hurt you and Laurie."

"Head for a phone, try to reach her. She can get a hold of Oscar and Ron; they'll be able to send the authorities." Rick told him.

Just then a flashlight shone in their direction, and he whispered, "Go now." Picking up a piece of debris from the demolished car, Rick hurled it in the opposite direction, then heard a plunk. Instantly he saw the beam of light sweep away in search of the noise. Hesitating only long enough to put his transmitter on, he ducked down into the high grass of the field encircling the wash and slowly headed north, then a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Simon, I know you're out here, come out into the headlights or your brother gets a bullet in his head."


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, you should go to bed. The guys probably got to talking, that's all." Cecilia looked at Laurie's worried face, then hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom, but I'll stay up. I can't sleep without, I mean, I'm not tired." Laurie tried to put the best face on it. "You go to bed, I'll let the guys in when they come back."

"Okay, sweetie. If you hear anything….." her mother-in-law kissed her cheek, "It'll be all right, Mom." Laurie embraced her. "It's almost 4, they'll be here anytime."

As Cecilia went to her and A.J.'s room, Laurie sat down in a chair next to the sleeping Andrea, then tried to clear her mind and aim her thoughts toward her husband.

"Rick, I know you can hear me, where are you, love?" There was no response, so she figured he was still too far to read.

As the sun came up, Laurie couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her transmitter and hit send.

"Rick, A.J., can you hear me? It's Laurie."

Nothing but static. Then she saw the red light on her watch. Rick's transmitter was on.

Just then she heard a small whimper, then "Ma?"

Startled, she turned and saw a bright-eyed Andrea, sitting up and looking at her.

"Good morning, Andrea, it's Auntie Laurie."

A puzzled look came over her face, so Laurie sighed and repeated "Auntie".

"T!" the little girl repeated, giggling.

"I guess that's good enough, little one." She smiled in spite of her worry, then held out her arms.

Immediately Andrea came to her, and Laurie busied herself in getting the child up, then feeding her breakfast.

Finally settling Andrea in the sitting room with a children's program on, Laurie called the hotel operator, just in case there were any messages.

As she expected, there were none. Hearing a knock at the connecting door, she called, "Mom?"

"Laurie, open up, I just got off the phone."

Letting her in, Laurie saw Cecilia's nervous expression. "What is it, Mom?"

"Honey, I talked to Consuelo, Carlos's sister. He's in a hospital in Tijuana, there was an accident."

"Oh, no. Is he all right, are the guys with him?" Laurie had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"No, the guys weren't with him when he was found. Apparently he told the doctors they were forced off the road and Rick told him to go for help. Honey, Carlos told Consuelo we need to call the authorities. Rick and A.J. may have been taken hostage."

Taking a deep breath, Laurie embraced Cecilia, then headed for the phone.

First reaching their friend Abby's replacement at San Diego PD, Lt. Nixon, she reported the brothers' disappearance, then called Ron and Abby. Hearing their shock and worry, Laurie nonetheless felt better with Ron's taking charge of calling the Border Patrol and coordinating their search with that of Lt. Nixon.

After speaking with her father and Rudy Wells, Laurie nearly broke down hearing the unspoken fear in their voices. Promising to come to San Diego on the first available flight, Oscar offered to call both Robbie and Robin, hoping somehow they may have heard something on their transmitters.

"No, Uncle Oscar, but I'll try reaching them both. I can call in to work and come to San Diego to help look for Pop and Uncle A.J." Robbie offered.

"No, son. I need you to go over to your Aunt Linda's, just in case A.J. tries to reach her. Rudy'll join you there" The former OSI chief explained. As he spoke, Rudy comforted Robin, who was upset that her pregnancy prevented her from flying over to be with her mother.

"Honey, the best thing you can do is keep calm, not just for your Mom, but for your baby." He reminded her, then asked a nervous Ian to bring his wife over to her Aunt's house, believing they'd be safer there.

As the hours passed, Laurie and Cecilia took turns calling and speaking with the Baja authorities, who promised to investigate the Simon's disappearance.

As she waited for a call back from the hospital where Carlos was being treated, Laurie suddenly had a cold sensation, then she was watching Rick running through the dark, his figure illuminated by headlights. Men's voices were all around him, then the sound of shouting. She called to him to watch out, then he turned, as if he heard her voice.

"Rick, no!" she heard shots fired, then he fell.

"Rick!" Laurie screamed, then came to herself, sobbing.

At once Oscar's voice was in her ears. "Laurie, honey, breathe, just breathe. It's all right, you're safe."

Laurie opened her eyes, and found that Cecilia had just let Oscar in. Immediately he pulled her into his arms.

"Dad, I saw Rick, he's going to be shot!" she gasped. The older man continued comforting her, "Baby, it's okay, we'll find him. I promise. I need you to take deep breaths, that's it."

Slowly she calmed down and the tightness in her chest started to ease. "Was it a premonition?" Cecilia asked, handing her a glass of water. Laurie nodded then taking a sip, she let Oscar pick her up and put her on the sofa. Cecilia fetched a blanket then wrapped her up. "Better, honey?"

"Thanks, Mom." Laurie squeezed her hand.

"Laurie, how long have they been gone?" Oscar sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Since yesterday afternoon, he and A.J. was just going to Tijuana to get a couple of piñatas for Christmas; his friend Carlos supposedly knew a great place that would make them to order." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"That's A.J. told us." he replied, then added, "I thought they were just going and coming back."

"They were, but we haven't heard anything since. I just left a message for the doctor treating Carlos to let me know when he can talk again, he's the only key to where the guys were last." Laurie answered. She looked down, then Oscar put his hand on her chin and raised her troubled face.

"I just hate to tell Rick why Carlos wanted him to come, Dad. He's sick and wanted Rick and I to raise his child." She choked, "But I refuse to think that Carlos would ever put the guys in danger on purpose."

"We'll find them, just let me make a few calls. Did you try to reach Rick or A.J. on their transmitters." Oscar asked, his hand already reaching for the cordless phone.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any response." As Laurie went to try again, a squeal of "T", sounded, and she sighed.

"Dad, she's so good, you'll love her. The only reason Mom and I didn't go with the guys is Andrea."

"Andrea?" Oscar turned then smiled faintly as Laurie left the room then returned with the playful girl in her arms.

"Andrea, this is Uncle Oscar, say hi!"

Instantly the child smiled, showing a baby tooth, and Oscar melted.

"Hello, sweetheart." He took her from Laurie and soon was carrying her around as he made his phone calls.

Within minutes he had spoken with the police in Tijuana, finding out that the wreck that was Carlos's car had been discovered within minutes of the border crossing. The Border Patrol told him the packages containing the piñata's they had purchased were still in the customs area, unclaimed.

Suddenly Andrea started to wail, and Laurie was startled to realize it was already after two.

"Oh my gosh, the poor thing's hungry. Let me go get the rest of the baby food from the truck." She told him.

Fetching her set of car keys, she went downstairs to the guest parking, then pulled the bag of baby food from the truck cab. Hearing the sound of a speeding car, she looked up to see a van screeching into the parking lot, then head straight for her. Backing quickly out of the way, she heard footsteps in back of her, then a man called "Mrs. Simon!"

Instinctively she turned then saw a eerily familiar face. Suddenly it was blocked out by something thrown over her head, then she felt arms grabbing her, lifting her up. The bag fell from her hand and she heard the jars smash on the ground. Faintly she heard a voice shouting her name.

Laurie let out a muffled cry, struggling against the person holding her, then a hand was over her mouth as she was placed on a hard floor, then a door slammed shut.

"Don't move, Mrs. Simon, or I'll kill your husband and his brother." A voice threatened.

Terrified, Laurie froze as she felt the van lurch forward, then gain speed.

"That's it, Mrs. Simon. Do as you're told and I'll let you see your husband, one last time." Her abductor promised in a snide voice.

Trying to remain calm, Laurie carefully inched her fingers onto her watch, then managed to turn the transmitter on. Instantly her arms were pinned to her sides, then something was tied around her.

Fear gripped her, then she started trying to calm down. "Please let them pick up my signal." She prayed.

As the fugitive van sped toward the border, Rick paced angrily in a small rusting cell, illuminated only by a single light bulb. He blamed himself for their predicament. A.J. had been right; now the two brothers were as good as dead.

Carlos must have known about the prison escape, why else would he have left his daughter with Laurie and Cecilia, he had knowledge of the Simon's and himself being hunted.

Having been taken at gunpoint to an abandoned city jail, Rodriquez grinned as first Rick then A.J. were handcuffed then thrown onto the floor of the cell.

"Well, Senor Simon, you and your brother get the privilege now of captivity. Let's see how you like being on the other end." The prison escapee gloated, starting to walk away.

Abruptly he paused, then smirked, adding, "I think I'll invite your nosy wife to join us; she's bound to miss you and I hate to deprive her of your company during your last hours."

"Leave her alone, damn it! She's done nothing to you." Rick shouted in a blind rage.

A.J. tensed beside him, then glared as Rodriquez merely laughed. "Nothing to me, huh, other then alienating my only brother?" He then walked away, locking the door behind him.

Now, as hours passed, Rick tried several times to contact his wife, realizing belatedly they were probably out of range. As both Rick and A.J. were stripped of their watches, the brothers exchanged a worried look, fearful their real purpose would be discovered and ruining any chance of them being located.

"Rick, sit down. This is not your fault." A. J. said, breaking the silence.

"I should have listened to you, little brother. I'm sorry I got you in this." Rick retorted, shamefaced.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rick. Neither did Carlos. Rodriquez had years to plan this, we only had seconds to react." A.J. told him heatedly.

"Thanks, A.J.." Rick sighed, then heard Laurie calling to him in his thoughts.

"Sweetheart?" he answered, then felt her relief.

At that moment footsteps echoed in the distance, then the door to the cells opened and Rick swore, seeing Rodriquez and his accomplices dragging in a woman with a sack tied over her head and arms.

"Laurie!" he cried. Immediately Rodriquez said something in Spanish to the man holding her, who responded by pulling the covering off Laurie. She was gasping for breath and Rick paled at her tear-streaked face.

"Let her go, she can't breathe." He snarled at their captor.

"Of course, Senor." He responded, motioning with his head for his accomplice to bring her forward.

Producing a gun, he waved Rick away from the cell door, then unlocked it. As it opened, Rodriquez grasped her arm then pushed her in, causing her to stumble. Only Rick's quick reflexes stopped Laurie from falling, managing to catch her with his manacled hands.

"Make the most of your time together." The criminal smirked, then barked a command in Spanish and herded the other two men out of the room.

As the door closed behind them, Rick hurriedly untied the rope from around her arms as she caught her breath. "Sweetheart, are you all right, did they hurt you?"

"No, darling, just scared me. They threatened to kill you two in front of me if I resisted. Are you guys okay?" she asked, managing a smile as A.J. squeezed her hand.

"A little sore, honey. Is mom all right?"

"Yes, but awfully worried." She admitted, then lowered her voice. "Oh Rick, Carlos is in the hospital, he told us what happened to you two. We were so frightened, then Oscar came and started trying to track you down." Laurie bit her lip, then added tearfully, "I was so dumb, I didn't think that Rodriquez might have found out where we were."

Rick looped his arms around her, and kissed her as he replied, "No, sweetheart, you're not dumb. You didn't know he tracked us here. Where'd he grab you from?"

As Laurie told the brothers how she was abducted, Rick became infuriated. "The bastard. I'll kill him."

"You'll have to stand in line, Rick." A.J. retorted, then groaned as Rick suddenly got a gleam in his eye.

"Darlin', did you happen to carry your little knife with you?"

Laurie nodded, then blushed as Rick said, "Uh, A.J.?"

With a faint chuckle, A.J. turned his back and watched the door as Rick clung to his wife, masking her reaching under her top and retrieving the miniature blade she carried in her bra. Within minutes she had picked their handcuffs, then turned the switch on her watch to reach Oscar.

Rubbing his swollen wrists, Rick listened as Laurie whispered "Dad? I'm with Rick and A.J.. Can you hear me?"

Through a burst of static the older man's voice burst. "Laurie, baby, are you all right?"

Reassuring him she was fine, Laurie turned her watch over to Rick. "Dad, it's Rick, where are you?"

"At the border crossing, are you and A.J. okay?" " Oscar replied, anxiously.

"Bumped and bruised, but in one piece. We don't have much time; they're holding us in an old jail near the industrial park off the main highway. Can you track our signal?" he asked.

"Doing it as we speak, son. I should have a position on you any minute. How many men does Rodriquez have?" Oscar inquired, conferring with someone in the background.

"At least two, I don't think Matthews is involved this time, so Rodriquez is relying on hired help that only speaks Spanish." Rick answered, wrapping an arm around his wife.

At that A.J. tensed, then spoke up. "Someone's coming, hide the watch."

Rick handed it back to his wife, then pulled her in front of him to make it look as if he and A.J. were still handcuffed. Just as Laurie pulled it over her wrist, the door opened and the gun-toting convict came in, followed by his accomplices.

"All right, Mrs. Simon. Do as you are told and I'll let you live. You're going to make a call to your friends and tell them that you and the mister are going to Mexico for a couple of days, not to worry. If you aren't convincing, I'll kill your brother-in-law then your husband in front of you, slowly." Rodriquez sneered, unlocking the door with one hand then motioning Laurie out with the gun.

She shook her head, then heard Rick "tell" her, "Play along until I say freeze, Laurie."

"Now, Mrs. Simon." The man barked.

Pretending to obey, Laurie got up from the hard bench, still shielding Rick's hands from Rodriquez and his men. As she came toward the open cell door, Rick got up, then waited until she was in the doorway and their assailant was reaching for her.

"Freeze", he "told" her, then pushing Laurie out of the way, knocked the gun from the surprised man's hand as A.J. flung the cell door into both of the henchmen's faces, sending them to the floor.

"This is for laying a hand on my wife." Rick shouted, punching Rodriguez in the face then in the stomach.

As he collapsed to the floor, Rick grabbed Laurie by the hand as A.J. rushed the door then helped Rick jam the lock once all three were out of the room.

Catching his breath, Rick saw a door at the end of the hall, remembering it as the way his brother and he were brought in. "This way." he told them, then headed to the exit.

As he opened the door, the sound of something crashing behind them signaled Rodriquez was attempting to break out of the locked room, and the three Simons hurried out the door. As they came outside, they saw it was getting dark. Laurie spoke into her transmitter. "Dad, we're outside, Rodriquez is coming after us."

"We know where you are, honey. We'll be there in a minute, hang on!" came his breathless reply. Rick heard shouts from behind them, then A.J. spotted a white van a short distance away.

"We'll hide behind that van until Oscar gets here." He said, then Laurie offered, "that's the van they used to grab me, it might be unlocked."

"Good girl." Rick whispered, kissing her cheek. He nodded at his brother, who looked to see if anyone was around, then sprinted to the van and disappeared. Waiting a beat, Rick held Laurie's hand then the two of them ran for it. As they rounded the vehicle, the side door slid open and A.J. appeared. "Get in!"

Boosting his wife in then climbing in, the older Simon closed the door soundlessly then told A.J., "Look."

Peering through the rear window, they saw the door to the jail burst open and the three men rush out.

Rick could see them looking around, then Rodriquez gesturing at the highway. As two of his men started running in the direction of the road, the escaped convict came toward the van.

"He's figured out we came this way." A.J. voiced, frowning. Rick gave him a worried look, then abruptly grinned.

"Okay, A.J., let's bring him closer, then give him the slip."

Puzzled, Laurie looked at the two brothers, then got it.

"Good idea, darling." She murmured, then put her arms around him.

"I love you, whatever happens."

Rick nearly choked up, then managed a quick "I love you, too", as she kissed him.

Carefully opening the side door, Rick caught a glimpse of Rodriquez attempting to sneak around the side of the van, and he motioned for A.J. to slide out and run for the cover of the cars parked on the roadway. Just as A.J. started to exit, a caravan of cars roared into the parking lot, their lights pinning the two accomplices like a spotlight. A.J. ran toward the lead car, waving his hands, and the figure of Oscar immediately came out and beckoned him over.

Suddenly gunfire rang out, and everyone hit the ground. Rick looked at Laurie, then mouthed "Rodriguez".

Peering through the window, he saw Rodriguez sliding around the side of the van, and he pushed his wife toward the passenger door. Laurie shook her head, only to see the determination in her husband's eyes.

"Go now, sweetheart, please." Rick told her in a hushed voice.

Her lips formed "I love you." Then she turned and edged out the open door. He watched as she zigzagged through the rough ground to the rescuers. Rick heard the rustling next to the sliding door, then peeked out to see the convict aiming his weapon at her figure.

Furious, Rick slid the door open then pounced on the would-be killer, knocking him to the ground. As they wrestled for the gun, shouting was in the background. Rick tried to pin Rodriguez' hand then flip him, only to end up underneath his assailant. Rick kicked and squirmed, seeing him with something in his hand, then managed to duck his head away as Rodriquez tried to brain him with his gun.

Managing to jackknife his legs, Rick kicked with sudden force and propelled the convict off him. Scrambling to his feet, Rick took off running, only to feel a bullet go whizzing by his head.

Faking that the bullet hit its target, he dove to the ground, then heard a scream, "Rick!"

A volley of shots went off around him, and he stayed down until they stopped.

Getting to his feet, he saw men moving toward him, and he held up his hands.

"I'm Rick Simon, uh, American."

A light focused on him, then A.J.'s voice. "Rick?"

At once he squinted through the glare, then caught his brother in his arms. 'Thank God! We thought he shot you!" A.J. gasped.

"I thought he got you, is he..?" Rick's fear turned to relief as aman turned from the group of law enforcement around a figure sprawled on the ground, then answered. "Yes, Mr. Simon. He's history."

Suddenly Rick heard Oscar shout "Rick?"

"Oh boy, Laurie thinks you were shot, too." A.J. groaned, and the two brothers sprinted to the car where the big man stood, holding a trembling Laurie in his arms.

"Laurie." Rick called to her as he approached, then he saw her look up.

Oscar released her into his embrace, then shot him a look of gratitude as Rick comforted his wife. "Sweetheart, I'm okay, shhh."

"Thank God, my love. I thought.. I thought my premonition.. it was like watching a nightmare." She clung to him, half-sobbing.

"No, darlin', I just faked him out, that's all. My brave girl, he's gone, he'll not hurt us again." Rick promised, stroking her hair.

Sniffing, she raised her eyes to his face, then smiled. "Only brave because of you, Rick. You always come back to me."

"Always will, my angel." He kissed her, then hugged Oscar. "Thanks, dad. You made it in the nick of time."

"You're welcome, son. Nice fake out. Promise me one thing, though?" Oscar replied humorously.

"What's that?" Rick warily answered, then laughed as the older man said 'Next time you want to get a piñata, go to a party shop!"


	5. Epilogue

"That was a great dinner." Rudy proclaimed, standing up and embracing Robin as she brought in dessert.

"You're welcome, I didn't know if you'd like my version of Beef Wellington, but you know why this dinner was so special?" She leaned down and dropped a kiss on Oscar's cheek. "Because you helped bring my parents home safe." she told them.

Rick found himself misting up watching Oscarreach upand hug Robin.

It was a wonderful Christmas in spite of the fright they had all experienced, he decided, sitting backand watchingas Ian insisted on dishing up the ice cream log cake he'd helped make.

He glanced over at Laurie, then found her hand in his. So much had happened in the last week, he couldn't believe it was finally Christmas.His spirits had been pretty low following their ordeal, but being with his family helped him get in the holiday mood.

After visiting Carlos in the hospital, he found out the truth about why his friend wanted to see the two of them. His old friend would scarcely look him in the eye, and Rick was relieved to say good by and re-join his wife.

"I'm sorry, Rick, that Carlos wasn't truthful about his hepatitis. You know, the doctors say he'll have to take medicine the rest of his life or he'll die." His sister told them as they met her in the corridor.

"God, Consuelo, I'm sorry. I figured he'd been sick, he's so thin, but … What's going to happen with Andrea while he's in the hospital?" Rick didn't bring up the subject of him and Laurie adopting the child,

There was no way he'd get his wife's hopes up.

"Why, I and my sister will take care of her. Why? Did Carlos tell you otherwise?" a stubborn look came over the woman's face.

"No, of course not, Consuelo." Laurie interrupted, then gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"But you must know, Carlos never intended to saddle you with Andrea to raise if you didn't feel you could."

"Raise Andrea? Why would I have to? Carlos is going to be all right, and if something was to happen to him…why, I love my niece, nobody could care for her more!" Consuelo replied emotionally.

Laurie's eyes filled, then she took a deep breath and answered, "You need to tell your brother that, he should know how you feel about his daughter, and him."

Consuelo nodded, then embraced both Simons.

"Thank you, I never thought about how we talk to Carlos or treat him. If he makes it, I'll remember how much I love him before I open my mouth and judge him."

As she went down the hall to see her brother, Rick gathered his wife in his arms.

"Sweetheart, thank you for straightening her out. I know that was hard."

She buried her face in his shirt, then nodded.

"I want you to know something, Angel." She raised her face to his, then he kissed her gently.

"Yes, love." Laurie's voice was breathless when he released her lips.

"As much as I would have loved helping to raise another daughter, I want you to know how happy I am just to be there for our grandchildren. My life is so full with our family and you." He told her, trying not tocry at the love he saw in her eyes.

"Rick, you're so dear to me. You make me feel so special, all I want is my beloved with me always. I love you." She smiled through her tears, then shared kisses with him once more.

Thinking about that night, Rick was brought back to the present when Robbie brought out the piñata he and A.J. had picked out for the party. A howl of laughter sounded as the large green Christmas tree stuffed with candy and small trinkets was hung over the arch in the living room.

As each of the children took turns whacking at the papier-mâché, Laurie took pictures then coaxed each of the children to take an extra hit with Ricky's Nerf bat.

Finally Ceci made a direct hit then squealed with joy as the candy and toys and dime-store jewelry rained onto the carpet.

Rick saw one piece of jewelry in particular he had placed in the tree especially for his wife, and scooping it up, went to hand it to her. Not seeing her in sight, he started to head for their room, only to find Abby standing guard with his mom.

"Uh, huh, Rick, Laurie has a surprise for you." His friend announced, then Cecilia laughed as her son looked puzzled.

"Rick, she's been planning this for a couple of weeks now, so you just be patient and help Santa with his bag." his mom added.

Grinning, he whispered something in Cecilia's ear, causing her to shake with laughter. "Abby." She gasped, then related the message to the former lieutenant, making her snicker.

"That's good-okay, we'll tell her you had to go someplace and'll be right back."

"Thanks pal!" Rick hugged Abby then went to help "Santa".

As the family assembled for Santa's entrance, Laurie came out of their room covered with a cloak, then surveyed the group for her husband.

"Mom, where's Rick?" she asked, not seeing him.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, he drove over Oscar's; I think Rudy forgot his gift for Linda." The older woman said, trying to look sympathetic. "He'll be back in about 20 minutes.

"That's too bad, I wanted to surprise him." Laurie's face fell, then she made the best of it.

"He's so thoughtful, I'll have to do an extra special version for him tonight." She smiled, then caught A.J.'s eye and he nodded.

As "Santa" made his appearance to the delight of Joey and Ricky and the other children, Rick listened to the level of excitement rise with the gifts to each child. When it was time to give Laurie's present, she shed the cloak she wore to display a short Mrs. Santa dress.

"Uh, Laurie, come tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" "Santa" managed, then nearly fell off his chair when A.J. turned on the music to "Santa Baby".

Laughter erupted as Laurie started to sing the lyrics of what she wanted Santa to bring to her, and "Santa" played along with her. As she came to the end of the shortened version of the song, Laurie ended up on the familiar "old" gentleman's lap to wild applause.

"Well, Laurie, Santa knows you've been an awful good girl, so I did bring you something special, just look in my bag." he told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Santa!" Lauriekissedhis cheek, then slid off his lap to open up the beribboned sack.

As she went to open it, something moved in it, then Rick popped up, wearing a bow on his head and holding a package. Letting out a shriek of surprise, she went into his arms as he said, "Merry Christmas, darlin'!"

"You're what I want for Christmas, Rick!" she whispered, then giggled as he stood up with her in his arms then swung her around as the others laughed. "Santa" took the opportunity to slip out of the room as Laurie teased "You fooled me, darling. I wanted to surprise you."

"I know, so I decided to surprise you, too." He snickered, then sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap.

He produced a gaudy gold metal ring with a big blue stone on it, then took her hand in his.

"This is for giving me such happy memories, sweetheart." He smiled, then put it on her finger.

"Rick, it's beautiful, it's like the one you found in the dime machine at the old drugstore! Thank you!" she beamed, then looked at the silver wrapped package in her hand.

"Open your present, sweetheart." he urged, and watched her face as she tore the wrappings, then gasped at the sparkling silver and turquoise pendant and earrings set.

"Rick, it's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous! Thank you!" she exclaimed, kissing him ecstatically.

"Merry Christmas, Angel." He told her, then chuckled as she reached carefully inside her dress and pulled out a small box. "Merry Christmas, my love." She whispered.

As he opened up the box, Rick was moved to see a new watch, one that had a silver engraved top, which opened to show a picture of Laurie and A.J. and him as children. There was a silver framed copy of the same picture for his desk in the bottom of the box.

"Laurie, where did you find this?" he said at last, his eyes on her as she replied softly, "Mom found it, so I went to the photo shop at the Cultural Center and they made up the face, then Rudy had the works installed. It's got a transmitter too. Read the words, darling."

He looked inside the lid, then had to wipe his eyes as he read "To Rick, My Dearest Love Of Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow, Always Yours. I Love You, Laurie."

He had no words, so he let Cecilia look at his watch as he embraced his wife, then kissed her, murmuring in a broken voice, "Thank you, precious, I love it. I love you."

Cecilia passed the gift around, then hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "Merry Christmas, my children."

"Thank you, Mom, for saving that picture," Rick kissed her cheek, then exchanged hugs with their friends and family as the party started to break up.

As the house settled down, Laurie brought a nightcap in for Robin and Ian, who were staying the night, then insisted on Oscar and Rudy sleeping over too. "I don't want you guys getting sick for Christmas!"

"All right, missy." Rudy looked over at Oscar, who added. "You won't get any resistance from us, honey, that cabin definitely is too cold to go to tonight."

As everyone said good night, Rick closed the lights, then scooped up a tired Laurie in his arms.

"Come on, my princess, time to go to bed." He told her, then laughed as she smiled up at him and said, "Yes, love, I can finish showing you "Santa Baby."

Pushing open the door, Rick chuckled "I may need an encore." As the door closed behind them, A.J. poked his head out of his room, then spied Rick's Santa cap on the floor.

"Thanks, big brother!" he chuckled as he picked it up, then Linda's voice sounded in back of him.

"A.J., what are you doing?"

"Uh, just borrowing something. Linny, keep your eyes closed." The younger Simon put the hat on, then slipped back into his room, humming "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus."

As his room darkened again, Rick cracked his door open, then seeing the Santa cap gone, smirked.

"Nice going, little brother." As he closed the door, the strains of "Santa Baby" could be heard in the silent house.


End file.
